


Like that

by charcharizard5



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia - Wizards
Genre: Ace! Douxie and Krel just cuz, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Douxie and Krel are BFFs, Getting Together, Just give these kids a break, Kreamus is a good ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/pseuds/charcharizard5
Summary: The summer after Camelot fell Douxie stuck around to help clean up before leaving with Nari.----“Who’s that? Please tell me Toby didn’t get stuck in the sewers again,” he joked.Krel looked up from his phone, “Oh no. This is one of my school mates who just came back from space camp. Unfortunately he did not actually go to space. We have been talking since he was not here when Camelot fell. We were just discussing what he learned while he was away. Very primitive if you ask me but he seems to be very excited by it.”“Really? Well I’m glad you have a normal friend who isn’t involved with the destruction of the world. Is it anyone I know?”“Maybe, do you know Seamus? He and I had a math duel because his father did not believe I could do the simple math that is taught here,” Krel said flippantly.“Wait? Seamus, who’s father is the absolute nutter case. That Seamus?”“Yup. He’s a good person despite his father. Always asks me about home and space. He told me he would like to come with me one day to visit my planet to see what it is like.”Douxie smiled, though he was a bit wary of Seamus, his dad was not the best man and he was doubtful that some of it didn’t rub off on his son.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Krel Tarron, Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Kinda loved the Kreamus ship and had this WIP clogging up my stuff so I powered through and finally finished it.  
> I just wanted to explore Krel and Douxie being friends and this happened.  
> Might come back and edit it one day but for now enjoy!

It was finally summer and all of Arcadia Oaks had a few months to repair the damages done after Camelot fell out of the sky. It wasn’t like they had to rebuild before.

Douxie was back at the cafe making drinks and sandwiches for those helping to rebuild, on top of their regular customers. It was nearing the late afternoon and business was at a lull when he finally had time to catch his breath. 

He was absentmindedly wiping down the tables as the bell signaled a customer. He looked up to see Krel entering with a wide smile on his face.

“Krel! Great to see you mate!” Douxie greeted.

“Good afternoon Douxie it is good to see you as well!” Krel said, taking a seat on the couch in front of the low coffee table.

Douxie handed him a laminated menu, “How are repairs going at the school? I heard they're allowing you to integrate some Akiridion tech that they recovered from the last battle.”

“It’s going fantastic! Everything is going so much faster than expected, and with the trolls helping during the nighttime, progress is excelling at an exponential rate!”

“Glad to hear it mate, order whatever you like, on me. It’s the least I could do as thanks for your help with the Eternal Time Trap.”

“Really? Thanks!” Krel ordered and promptly started to fiddle with something he was building while he waited for Douxie to come back.

“Alright here you go,” Douxie set down Krel’s order and sat across from him, “I think now would be a good time to take my 15.”

“Oh if you have time then I have been meaning to ask you,” Krel started, taking a sip of his smoothie, “Do you think we can integrate some of your magic with the rebuilding? My tech and your stone worked so well together last time I would like to do some more experiments if you don’t mind. You can come to my place, I’m sure Mother wouldn't mind. It’s just been us and the blanks since my sister left for Akiridion-5.”

Douxie smiled, “Yeah no problem. Keeping Nari safe while clearing out Camelot has taken up a lot of my time, but I’ve wanted to see your tech since you all crash landed here.”

Krel just gave him a inquisitive look.

“Trust me, nothing goes on in Arcadia that I don’t know about,” Douxie said.

They spent the rest of the time chatting until Douxie had to go back to work. 

Krel got up to leave,“Thank you for the lunch, let me know when you would like to come over and experiment.”

Douxie waved as he left and continued the rest of his shift. 

Days like this passed, Krel and Douxie bonded over their love of experimenting and inventing new gadgets integrating Akiridion tech and magic. Krel stopped over at the cafe every once in a while and Douxie visited the mothership for dinner if he stayed too late. 

They were at the cafe, Krel was on his phone smiling and laughing to himself and, what Douxie assumed, was texting someone back. 

“Who’s that? Please tell me Toby didn’t get stuck in the sewers again,” he joked.

Krel looked up from his phone, “Oh no. This is one of my school mates who just came back from space camp. Unfortunately he did not actually go to space. We have been talking since he was not here when Camelot fell. We were just discussing what he learned while he was away. Very primitive if you ask me but he seems to be very excited by it.”

“Really? Well I’m glad you have a normal friend who isn’t involved with the destruction of the world. Is it anyone I know?”

“Maybe, do you know Seamus? He and I had a math duel because his father did not believe I could do the simple math that is taught here,” Krel said flippantly.

“Wait? Seamus, who’s father is the absolute nutter case. That Seamus?”

“Yup. He’s a good person despite his father. Always asks me about home and space. He told me he would like to come with me one day to visit my planet to see what it is like.”

Douxie smiled, though he was a bit wary of Seamus, his dad was not the best man and he was doubtful that some of it didn’t rub off on his son. “That’s nice, you should bring him around sometime. It would be nice to meet someone that isn’t tangled up in all this mess.”

“That is a great idea! I’m sure he would like to taste the delicacies that you offer. Are you here tomorrow?”

“Yeah I have the morning shift so I’m off at four. Come by anytime before then.”

“Fantastic, I will ask him right now!” Krel fired off a quick succession of texts before biting into the sandwich Douxie brought him. The kid sometimes forgot to eat so Douxie brought it upon himself to feed him whenever he could. They spent Douxie’s break talking about their latest experiments until it was time for them to go their separate ways.

The next day Douxie was sweeping up when he spotted Krel and Seamus through the window. Krel was motioning animatedly while Seamus looked pleasantly amused listening to his ramblings as they walked towards the door. The bell chimed as they came in, Krel talking about his and Douxie’s latest experiment. “So I am positive if we can get the alignment correct the phasers will be able to shift more accurately,” Krel finished taking his usual seat on the couch patting the spot next to him for Seamus to sit next to him. Seamus looked all too pleased to be there and Douxie was happy Krel had another friend to bounce ideas off of. 

“Douxie!” Krel waved him over as soon as he spotted him. Seamus looked over and his smile faltered just a bit replacing his once placid smile to something more of a grimace. Douxie filed that reaction away for another time and made his way over to the two boys.

“Hey Krel. And you must be Seamus,” he held out his hand to shake, “Krel has talked a lot about you.” 

Seamus blushed a bit. _Huh_. “Really? All good things I hope.” He replied, shaking Douxie’s hand.

“He sings his praises about the only other person who shares his enthusiasm for math and science,” Douxie responded.

Seamus blushed a bit deeper.

Krel smiled, “Can you have your break now Douxie? Seamus and I have been talking about the things he learned in space camp. I have some ideas for our next experiment!”

Douxie nodded, “Sure, do you want your usual?”

Krel nodded.

“Seamus? Would you like anything,” there was an unreadable expression on his face for a moment before he quickly schooled his face into something more neutral and picked up the menu. 

Douxie came back with their food and drinks and they got to talking about different inventions while getting to know Seamus a bit more. Douxie liked the kid, he was smart, witty and could keep up with Krel’s spiels better than he could. But there was something Douxie couldn’t put his finger on. And he couldn’t tell if he liked it or not.

When Krel got up to use the bathroom Douxie got his answer. He looked over at Seamus and saw that the boy’s eyes never left Krel as he left. There was something like adoration on his face and Douxie finally put it together. He smiled to himself at this small revelation and figured he just might help the kid out a bit. 

Douxie cleared his throat and turned on what Claire dubbed his big brother voice, “So, Seamus, how long have you and Krel been getting on?”

Seamus blushed as he was caught staring, “Um well, we started talking again before I left for space camp, he was curious what we were learning and it kind of took off from there.”

Douxie nodded. 

“He was also catching me up on what happened while I was gone with Camelot and stuff. Seems Arcadia can never catch a break huh? He said both of you were working on some projects together for the rebuild.” Seamus added the last part and a green look crossed his face.

Douxie smirked and decided to take pity on the kid, “Yeah it’s been fun working with him. He’s like a little brother in a way. Not that I could ever replace Aja, but he doesn’t have a lot of family around anymore and I do what I can to take care of him and keep him company,” he shrugged, hoping Seamus understood what he was saying. 

Seamus mulled over the words for a moment and when he understood the smile he walked in with resurfaced, “Yeah he’s a great guy, smart, I can’t wait to see what he comes up with. If you don’t mind I would love to join you guys sometime for one of your experiments. I know I don’t have a lot of knowledge of this stuff but I would like to learn,” he added shyly. 

Douxie chuckled and invited him to tag along whenever he wanted. 

Krel was on his way back to his friends when he spotted Douxie and Seamus chatting amicably. His eyes brightened seeing his two friends get along. He doesn’t express it but he does hold Douxie’s opinion in high regard. He really wanted him to approve of Seamus, and seeing them get along made him very happy.

Douxie’s break ended and left the two boys to finish up his shift. He observed the way that Seamus tried to sit a little closer, blushed every time Krel laughed, and was always entranced whenever Krel went on one of his tangents, the poor kid had it bad. Then Douxie remembered the grimace he was treated to earlier. He cringed to himself, he really hoped that Seamus didn’t think he was invited to a date today. Krel was blissfully unaware of the kid’s feelings and Douxie didn’t want to cause the kid grief if he could help it.

He saw the two of them get up and he waved them goodbye. Douxie spied on them through the window seeing Seamus speak to Krel about something before parting ways. He looked a bit nervous rubbing the back of his head trying to be nonchalant but going by his more flustered hand motions Douxie had to conclude whatever he was saying wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. He chuckled to himself and resolved to maybe help the kids out a bit.

A couple weeks passed and Seamus was a nice addition to the little cafe duo. He didn’t come around as much as Krel, but he tagged along whenever he had a moment to spare. It seems like the kid just couldn’t say no to Krel’s invitation. Douxie was happy to see him around, gods know he needed some positive experiences in his life. No matter how many times Seamus came along his pining was getting painful to watch, it was borderline yearning. Douxie’s heart bled for the kid and no matter how much he tried to help out when they were at the cafe he needed to take some more direct action.

Douxie was over at Krel’s place helping out with a new gadget that needed the Heart of Avalon to operate. They were taking a break for dinner when Douxie decided to see where Krel stood with his and Seamus’ relationship. “So it seems like you and Seamus are getting along well,” he began.

“Of course! He has been a great help and fantastic company.”

“Yeah, you two look like you’re getting close.”

“Yes I’m grateful for a new friend who understands my ramblings. He’s a good listener.”

Douxie took a shot, “You ever think of maybe being more than friends?”

“More than friends?”

“Yeah you know? Like date and stuff, like Jim and Claire.”

“Date?”

“I mean like not to put pressure on you if you don’t like him that way, but you know I just thought you two were pretty compatible is all.”

Krel picked at his dinner a bit, with a complicated look on his face. Douxie immediately backpedaled, hoping he didn’t just ruin a good friendship between the two boys. 

“I’m sorry Krel I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, forget I said anything. Just my mouth speaking before my mind is all.”

“No, no it’s fine, just...” Krel hesitated. He struggled to find the right words and with a sigh just started to talk, hopefully something that came out of his mouth would make sense to Douxie.

“I’ve never really... understood relationships, like dating. I understand how you can love someone, but even that sometimes escapes me. On Akiridion-5 there were always people telling me I would have to find someone to rule with, a partner that would stand by me. But, even as a kid I just thought I could choose someone I trusted and they would be like a close friend. But that apparently wasn’t what people were talking about. I always felt bad about it, I remember how much my parents meant to each other, and I see how Aja and Steve are, Jim and Claire, kleb, even Toby and Darci. I don’t know. The way people talk about it makes me feel like I’m somehow...incomplete or something. So when you say ‘dating’ I know the concept, but I feel detached from it. Seklos and Gaylen I’m not making any sense,” Krel kept poking at his food.

Douxie smiled at him, “Krel, it’s ok that you feel like this. Actually you’re not alone.”

Krel looked up at him with a sad look.

“I know what you're going through, I’ve been through it myself actually, mortals haven’t put a name to it until about a couple decades ago. It’s called being asexual/aromantic. Or I call it just the a-spec.”

“What?”

Douxie then launched into his own spiel about the spectrum and his years of learning about it while pulling from what he learned from the multitude of lgbt+ centers when he frequented over the years. He didn’t have an easy journey figuring himself out, the times haven't really been kind to people like them, but he learned to make do. Teaching Krel made him happy to guide the young Akiridion and work through his feelings. 

“Oh, that’s interesting. I’ve never thought of it that way,” Krel said.

“Yeah, 900 years thinking there was something wrong with me and then I figured out I’m not alone. And neither are you. So don’t feel pressured about anything, you do things at your own pace. As long as you're happy you aren’t doing anything wrong.” Douxie smiled.

They both finished dinner and Douxie headed home while Krel was reevaluating their conversation all night.

Days passed and he thought about what Douxie said about him and Seamus. He was pretty cute if he did say so himself, witty, nice, and didn’t mind his ramblings. But, them being together? Seamus as his partner? It wasn’t a horrible thought. He actually kind of liked the idea. He needed to think about it a little more. All of this was new and he didn’t want to make a mistake and end up hurting someone.

Summer was halfway through and Krel and Seamus had been spending a lot of time together hanging out, testing Krel’s inventions, hanging out at the cafe with Douxie, helping out with the rebuilds. It was relaxing not having to look over your shoulder all the time. After three almost apocalypses, they appreciated the down time. He noticed Seamus’ lingering glances, the way he blushed when Krel got a little too close, the way he stammered trying to compliment him. Krel would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He found it endearing and found himself gravitating towards the boy more often than not. He found himself becoming fond of their relationship, and thought about how maybe they can be more and what that meant. Being together, going out together, holding hands, his face heated a bit. Oh boy, he’s going to need some help.

He found himself in the cafe nervously fidgeting on the couch waiting for Douxie to come over with his food and to take his break.

“Are you ok Krel? You look like you’re going to vibrate out of your skin,” he said placing Krel’s food on the table.

Krel started to pick at his food, “Well you know how we talked about Seamus and I before? I’ve been thinking about it and … it doesn’t sound completely horrible? I think I want to pursue a relationship with him.” He looked up at Douxie with a concerned look on his face.

“Ok,” Doxie started, “Though it seems you look like you have an issue.”

“I’m not sure how to approach this ace-spec problem with him. What if he expects more from me? What if he doesn’t like me anymore? What if he hates me?” Krel rambled.

Douxie gave him a reassuring smile, “Alright I understand what you’re saying. But first of all being on the ace-spec is not a problem, it’s who you are, and who you are is never a problem. I need you to understand that.”

Krel nodded.

“Ok, next, all you need to do is talk to him. Tell him what you want and what you’ll bring to the relationship. I don’t know him like you do, but if he is serious about this, about _you_ , and what you both want in this relationship then I’m sure both of you will figure it out. If he doesn’t accept you for who you are, yes it will hurt, but do you really want someone like that in your life anyway?”

“I suppose not,” Krel answered pensively.

“I’ll be here if you ever need me Krel. I’m your support no matter what,” Douxie said with a smile. 

“Yes, thank you,” Krel then shifted the conversation so he could mull over the advice at another time.

The next time Krel and Seamus were alone together they were taking a walk around town trying to find somewhere to stargaze. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and Krel thought it would be a good time to confess to Seamus. Trekking through the forest they found a secluded spot on a cliff jutting out giving them a perfect view of the sky. They quickly set up the telescope (Krel modified one obv) and Seamus laid out a blanket they could sit on along with some snacks. Well into the night found the two boys sat side by side on the blanket, heads turned towards the sky catching brief flashes of light streaking across the darkness. Krel was warm and content with the boy next to him and leaned just a bit more into his space, relishing in their closeness.  _ This is what I want.  _

“Oh wow did you see those?” Seamus excitedly pointed at the sky.

Krel smiled, “No I think I was too distracted,” he said.

Seamus looked at him with a small pout, but quickly realized that Krel was looking right at him. A furious blush appeared on his face, he coughed and turned his face back towards the sky. 

_ Cute.  _ Was all Krel could think. He decided to be bold and leaned his head on Seamus’ shoulder. He felt the shoulder tense for a moment and Krel had a slight panic. Then he felt Seamus’ shoulder relax under him and smiled. After a moment he felt a shaky hand softly cover his, a bit unsure, but every bit caring. He slowly intertwined their hands together relishing the feel of how well they fit. Krel knew they’d need to talk, but for now he was happy to bask in this moment under the stars.

Douxie was once again sweeping the cafe that afternoon. He was just killing some time until Krel came around. He said that he wanted to tell him something important.  _ Hopefully it isn’t another apocalypse.  _ Just then the bell above the door announced Krel’s arrival. Setting the broom down Douxie greeted him, “Hey Krel, please tell me the world isn’t ending today.”

Krel just laughed, “Unfortunately not today, we shall see about tomorrow though. I do have good news.” He looked a bit bashful, a small blush making its way across his face. Douxie seemed to have deduced what the news was.

“Seamus and I have decided to pursue a relationship,” Krel shyly admitted.

Douxie smiled, “Congrats Krel! I’m so happy for you!” He gave the young Akiridion a hug.

“Yes, we talked and everything worked out. He’s a wonderful person and I’m glad everything between us worked out.”

“That’s fantastic Krel. I’m proud of you, I can’t wait to give him my scary big brother speech.”

Krel just gave him a confused look.

Douxie laughed, “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Well I’m seeing him in a mekron I just wanted to update you. We will probably come around again tomorrow when you’re free.”

“Of course I can’t wait. I’ll see you two tomorrow then.”

“Oh he’s outside already,” Krel said, giving Douxie one more hug, “Thank you, again. I couldn’t have this without you.” 

“Anytime, now get out of here. Your boyfriend is waiting for you,” Douxie snarked.

Krel blushed once more and went out the door to meet with Seamus. Douxie looked out the window to see them take each other's hand and Seamus kissing Krel’s forehead in greeting. Krel cast one last look at Douxie and waved as they both took off. Douxie smiled to himself once again grabbing the broom. He needed to practice his shovel talk for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I was very vague with the ace/aro stuff just so I didn't shoehorn the boys into a place where people couldn't interpret their place on the spectrum.  
> All of this is really my experience being ace with less details.  
> If this has made anyone a little uncomfy please let me know, that wasn't my intention.
> 
> To all my aspec peeps: you are not broken! you are not a burden! You are amazing people and deserve the world!


End file.
